iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrion Blackwater
'''Lord Tyrion Blackwater '''is the current Lord of Stokeworth and twin brother to Ser Bronn Blackwater. Appearance and Character Tyrion spends most of his time with his brother, Bronn. Standing at six feet tall, they share black hair and green eyes. Though, while they look identical, their physiques tell a different story. Tyrion is a mountain of muscle and renowned for his success in duels and tournaments. Regardless, the twins are well-known for their abilities and are very popular with the commoners due to their humble roots and humorous personalities. He is an extremely skilled swordsman along with outstanding shield ability. In combination, this makes him a formidable opponent who is both feared and revered throughout the Crownlands. History Ser Bronn and Ser Tyrion Blackwater were born as twins in 336 AC to Cedric Blackwater and a commoner named Rose. They enjoyed a highborn upbringing, primarily due to the inherited wealth of House Stokeworth. They were both trained for combat ability, though they took to different weapons in order to compliment each other's fighting style. Tyrion's affair with an unnamed mistress lead to the birth of his bastard son, Ralf Waters, in 353 AC The Blackwater reign was peaceful until a peasant revolt started in 356 AC. While no one was fully sure of the reasons behind the revolt, the twins cemented themselves in local folklore when they ended the revolt by challenging the leaders to a drinking contest. For their loyal services to the Crown and popularity with the smallfolk, they were summoned to Queen's Landing later that year and both granted knighthood. In 357 AC, Tyrion adopted an orphan boy by the name of Trist. Appointing him as his squire, Trist has served the Blackwaters ever since. After Cedric Blackwater's death in 359 AC, Tyrion inherited the Lordship of Stokeworth. He appointed Bronn as Castellan and they have since ruled Stokeworth together. After years of faithful service, Tyrion knighted his squire, Trist, and subsequently appointed him as head of the household guard. Recent Events To commemorate their one-and-thirtieth nameday, the Blackwaters hosted a tourney of Stokeworth - inviting smallfolk and hedge knights alike to compete for a grand prize. Tyrion fights in the tournament and loses to a young boy by the name of Walton. Tyrion tells Bronn to find out all they can about the boy and they realise that he is probably one of their bastard sons The Twin Test of Stokeworth. After subjecting Walton to various tests of competence, Tyrion acknowledges him as a bastard and appoints him as his squire Twin Test Conclusion. Family * Ser Bronn Blackwater, His Grandfather AC - 329 AC (Deceased) * Lady Lollys Stokeworth, His Grandmother AC - 309 AC (Deceased) ** Tyrion 'Tanner', His Uncle AC - 314 AC (Deceased) ** Lord Cedric Blackwater, His Father AC - 359 AC (Deceased) ** Rose, His Mother AC - 361 AC (Deceased) *** Bronn Blackwater, His Brother *** Bethany Blackwater, His Sister **** Ralf Waters, His Bastard Son﻿ **** Walton Waters, His Bastard Son﻿ References Category:Crownlander Category:House Blackwater